cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Board Offline
On a number of occasions the Cyber Nations forums have gone offline due to the Great Admin's enjoyment of watching us all run around like crazy people and Y2K. June 23, 2008: LORDY WHERE BE THA FORUMS It was a horrible, black, and depressing time for Planet Bob. Panic was everywhere and people went starving as nation rulers across the planet panicked due to the overloading of the dramaz. This horrible time occurred on June 23rd - June 24th 2008. It began around 1:30 game time when MCXA announced their removal of their signature from BLEU. The forum rush that ensued caused the whole freakin' thing to collapse (OH MAH GAWDZ) This resulted in a massive hailfest in #MCXA (Started by Smooth of the VE, Bigwoody of TORN and Krim Xephon of MCXA), which lasted for about an hour before it was ended. The boards remained offline for two hours until they came back online for 5 minutes, in which MCXA posted another announcement, this one of a MDoAP with Gramlins. The board then again went down, where it remained until about 10pm game time where it went up and down repeatedly as members craved to post in teh dramaz. During this time, a Wild Admin appeared in #NSA causing mass hysteria and people wanting to be healed by its glorious skin powers. In response to the near 500 people in that room, which grew to a sweltering 150 degrees due to the massive amounts of people, the channel bouncers forced everyone to leave many times to relieve the crowd... sadly, by this time the Wild Admin had fled and everyone was saddened... Despite the quick flight of the Wild Admin, a few touched and enlightened people were so enthralled to here him speakth words. They have testified, and their testimony is true so that you might come to believe, that the Wild Admin sayeth "stop pressing f5." He is glorified indeed. Sometime later a new message appeared on the "Board Off-line" screen when one tried to visit the forums: "We are currently looking into server upgrade options to address the lag issues that we are experiencing on the forums. We will return to our scheduled programming shortly. Thank you for your patience." It has been confirmed that Wild Admin's prophets, known has Mods to the commoners, have had a massive party glorifying his name during the time the boards have been in nuclear anarchy. "O SNAP! \M/" IN A DISTURBING AND FRIGHTENING turn of events, some people on Planet Bob have begun to suffer serious medical conditions due to (sorry the pause in the writing was me putting a stick of gum in my mouth) the decimated and tragic state of the forums. One CNer has even had withdrawal: "01:09 i dont think i can last another hour without the forums 01:09 im having withdrawal" The situation is growing very serious and some fear widespread detestation, depression, and death may occur if the situation isn't rectified soon. (This rare occurrence is fondly called the three D's by most scientists.) But OH LORD WHAT EVER WILL WE DOOO? Update: Some CN players are going through advanced withdrawal symptoms and have been discovered lying on the cold bathroom tile, frothing at the mouth, and covered in urine. The forums need to come back soon.